


Are You Scared Of The Dark?

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Doesn’t turn to the Dark side, Anakin is Padmé’s sugar baby, Cody is Obi-Wan’s sugar baby, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, Haunted House, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No you can’t change my mind, Overprotective Anakin Skywalker, Scream park, The clones are all 27, The republic one the clone war, ahsoka is 22, and everyone knows it, perfect au, shits and giggles, sibling discoures, the clones are easily scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: ‘Haunted houses, sugar baby discourses, and the general craziness of day to day life’Basically, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex and various members of Torrent House go to a haunted house. And, just because they’re fearless in battle, doesn’t mean they’re fearless. Chaos, arguments, screaming, and sugar highs ensue as we follow them on this ill-advise night of terror.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Are You Scared Of The Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Little late for Halloween because school had other plans! But hope you enjoy! This may or may not have elements from the time both writers went to a scream park with friends butttttt hopefully you enjoy! Thanks for reading please comment and share!

“This is a terrible idea,” Cody groaned, dropping his head onto Rex’s shoulder. 

“This is an amazing idea, you are just a pussy,” Rex reminded him as the group of them waited in line to get into the Scream Park. 

The group included Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Fives, Echo, Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase. Tup, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and the twins stayed home, preferring to watch vaguely scary movies that were 5 year old appropriate, and make cookies. The Scream Park on Naboo was a near-Galaxy famous event, and the group of them just managed to get tickets early enough that it wasn’t super crowded. 

Ahsoka hopped over to Rex, grinning at Cody’s apprehension and unwillingness to go inside, and laced Rex’s arm over her shoulders, watching as Fives and Echo argued about something in front of them that had Hardcase and Jesse giggling as Kix shook his head. 

Anakin bounded around the group, looking at all the decorations as they waited. “Rex, that skeleton is twelve feet tall,” he told Rex, who nodded encouragingly. 

“And it’s terribly inaccurate!” Chimed Kix, prompting Fives to punch him in the arm and call him a kill joy. 

Hardcase was practically jumping up and down with excitement. An actor dressed as a headless zombie snuck up behind him and whispered “why don’t you calm down there buddy” in a creepy voice which cause him to jump even higher and land practically on Anakin, nocking them both to the ground.

Of course, everyone found this hilarious and instead of helping them up they got a group selfie with the actor with Ani and Hardcase struggling to stand in the background. Echo made his way to Cody and Kix and the three decided they had to some how limit the group’s sugar intake, already see Fives, Ani, Hardcase, and Ahsoka eyeing the cotton candy and elephant ears truck. As if on cue, Ahsoka announced to the group that she wanted an elephant ear. Rex immediately second that, then Fives and Jesse announced they wanted cotton candy, two tubs each. Kix Echo and Cody immediately cursed, telling them that the lot could share one only, otherwise they would be disowned, which succeeded in confusing them enough that they forgot the matter, and then moved onto a different topic. “Kix what gender is that skeleton,” Ahsoka asked, pointing at the twelve foot skeleton 

Kix squints his eyes and walks closer to it, “Well according to its pelvis it’s male but the back of the head is smooth and the eyes are round which points to female, so this one is just bs.” Ahsoka frowned but thanked Kix. She then half-skipped back over to Rex to give him a quick kiss and steal more than her fair portion of the elephant ear. 

Fives looked over at Kix, “And how the fuck do you know how to tell the gender of a skeleton?” 

“What, it’s not like it’s difficult. I’ve read a few forensic anthology books, very interesting. Though some Halloween skeletons are terribly inaccurate. But I heard the ones inside the houses are casted from actual skulls! The widely manufactured ones are rubbish though, no external auditory meatus, the zygomatic process is too short and don’t get me started on the occipital bone.” 

Jesse elbowed Fives, “Yeah don’t get him started!” Kix rolls his eyes but doesn’t take being more or less being told to shut up to heart. 

Fives and Jesse were fighting over the cotton candy, with Echo sitting calmly in between them, eating some pink cotton candy. Hardcase stood behind them, eating a fistful of the blue kind, completely absorbed in it. Rex offered some of the elephant ear to Cody, who took a large piece, dipping it into the cinnamon on the plate and eating it all in one bite, sorely regretting that when he found out it was extremely hot. 

Kix rolled his eyes at him, before telling him to slow down, and taking out his tickets. “Okay so, we should head over to the haunted house first, which is right there,” he pointed past the big projected holo-screen, playing a classic horror movie. “So let’s hurry over there before it fills up once we’re done eating.” 

Fives looked down to the tub of cotton candy, that was only about half empty. “We’d better hurry up eating then,” he said before shoving a giant bite into his mouth. Hardcase laughed, and then promptly started choking on his cotton candy.

“‘Case how the fuck do you choke on Cotten candy?” Fives says while laughing, his face covered in the sugary substance. 

“Yeah it’s literally just sugar it dissolves in your mouth!” Said Ahsoka, who was laughing so hard she almost fell of the bench she was sitting on and Rex had to catch her Hardcase couldn’t even defend himself, due to the choking. 

Kix, the team medic, is offering wonderful and helpful advice and told Hardcase “Don’t forget to breath!” He promptly got a punch in the stomach which he more or less deserved 

“Oh- tha-ank you so-o mu-ch,” Hardcase gasped out, still choking. Suddenly, he was startled by an actor popping up behind him, asking if he was okay in a growly voice that startled him so much he jumped into Rex, who started laughing, and barely managed to save the elephant ear. Hardcase, also laughing from being scared and still choking, gasped out something indecipherable, as Cody hauled him up, chuckling at his dumb little brother.

Hardcase finally regained enough air to talk, his voice rough. “Quit making fun of me, it went down my throat,” he said. 

“It’s cotton candy! It dissolves!” Ahsoka laughed.

“Y’all made me laugh and a bit got caught in my throat! Okay! Not funny! Glad my loving brothers care so much that they laugh while I was dying” Hardcase grumbled with his head down, sulking alone on a hay bale. 

Cody plopped down next to him and slaps him on the back, which makes him start coughing again, “Oh well um sorry but what I was meaning to say is that we weren’t gonna let you die! You’re my favorite annoying little brother! I will always protect you,” Cody went to ruffle Hardcase’s hair but, upon realizing Hardcase doesn’t have hair, got kind of confused on what he was gonna do but still wanted to be supportive, so he settled on patting him on the head like a dog. Hardcase laughed, and dropped his head onto Cody’s shoulder. 

“Wait, I thought I was your favorite annoying little brother!” Fives called, offended, as he licked cotton candy off of his fingers. 

“Thank God, Fives finally admits that he’s annoying,” Echo said, promptly getting smacked in the head. 

“I’m just his favorite regular brother,” Rex declared. Cody made an ‘ehhh’ noise, to which Rex only grinned at, knowing that he was right.

Ahsoka, apparently annoyed by the lack of attention Rex was giving her, flicked his side and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

Rex looked down at her, “Hello my love, you have sugar all over your face.”

Ahsoka purred and winked at Rex, she leaned in and kissed him, so now the sugar was all over both of their faces. Anakin fell over fake gagging which turned into a coughing fit.

Before the two broke apart the were jumpscared by a guy dressed as a horror movie character who told them in a demented voice “No making out!” Ahsoka almost punched the guy square in the jaw but Anakin used the force to pull the both away and over to him. Though it was unclear if this reflex was to protect them or to protect the actor.

“Holy fucking dick balls, man that scared the shit out of me,” Ahsoka laughed, leaning her hands on her knees. 

Rex laughed, placing a hand on her back, and waving at the actor dressed in bloody  
makeup. “You okay baby?” He asks her. 

“Yep,” she says, then promptly tucks herself back into his side. 

“Ani, you want any more?” Rex offers the elephant ear to him.

“Uh yeah sure, also, did you just call me Ani?” Anakin asks taking the last bite of elephant ear and tossing the plates into the trash. 

Rex looks at him. “It appears I did.” Hardcase looks around, confused on what the hell just happened, the actor was also a tad confused then he saw Anakin and recognize him and booked it out of there. 

Fives plopped himself on the floor, throwing hay on his brothers’ feet, “I’m boredddddddd can we please go do something scary now!” Echo took the opportunity to throw and ice cube from his lemonade directly at his brother, hitting him just above his eye. “What the hell Echo!” Screamed Fives, jumping to his feet and storming over to Echo.

Echo laughed as Fives stormed up to him, knowing there was really nothing for him to do. Luckily for really everyone, Rex intercepted Fives and led him off. “C’mon let’s go to the haunted house first,” he called, not letting Fives loose. 

Ahsoka followed dutifully, stuck to his side, and grabbed Anakin’s sleeve before he wandered off. “It’s a chain! Grab on!” Anakin called, grabbing Kix by the shoulder of his jacket, who grabbed Hardcase and Jesse. 

“Wait guys,” Echo called, as no one grabbed him. “There’s still cotton candy. What do I do with it?” 

“Ahsoka put the cotton candy under your shirt and pretend your pregnant so that we can bring it in with us!” Jesse called. 

“Yes!” Ahsoka answered, and let go of Anakin to grab the cotton candy Echo tossed to her, and shoving it under her shirt. “Congrats Rex! We’re pregnant.” 

“Yay! We’re having a baby his name is um,” Rex looks around, “Carl!”

“Carl?” Asks Ahsoka.

”Uh yeah Carl.” Says Rex firmly. 

Ani shakes his head, “Remember you’re not allowed to actually get pregnant for a while there, Snips, think of how much of a handful the twins are okay,” Anakin said with a serious voice, a voice Ahsoka hasn’t heard in a long time. 

“Ah fine Skyguy sure but let’s just have some fun tonight unless you want to be pregnant with a cotton candy baby!” 

Fives wiped away fake tears, “I’m gonna be an uncle!!” Echo shook his head, 

“Fives you already are an uncle.”

“But it’ll be an actual clone baby! I’ll genetically also be his father!” Rex’s eyes went wide when he heard that and he pulled Ahsoka and their ‘baby’ closer to him.

“If you ever say that again, Fives, I will hurt you,” Rex promised, grabbing his shoulder. “Also, don’t worry Anakin. We’re not dumb.” 

“Well, I mean, we are dumb, but not in this scenario,” Ahsoka said, grinning. 

“Yeah, we’re fuckin stupid, but not that stupid.” Rex and Ahsoka laugh at themselves, as Anakin blinks at them. “So yes, this is Carl. Our child.” Rex told everybody. Kix just shook his head at them and Cody immediately asked if he can be the wine uncle.

“Cody haven’t we established that you’re the grandfather?” Ahsoka said with a laugh that more closely resembles a snort. 

Cody looked down right appalled. “The fuck I am not!” 

“Yes you are because Kenobi is like Ahsoka’s dad and you’re banging him so that makes you Carl’s grandfather!” Rex exclaimed while reaching out to rub Ahsoka’s belly. 

“The fuck it does not Ahsoka is technically older than me!” 

“Yeah but we all know you’re the general’s sugar baby don’t try to hide it,” chimed Fives. Cody turns five times redder and looks at Kix begging for some sympathy.

“I mean this with the utmost respect, Cody, but you are completely General Kenobi’s sugar baby,” Kix deadpanned. 

“What the hell! No! God! Please shut up!” Cody exclaimed. They were in line for the haunted house now, and it was moving quickly. Soon, they were next and they handed the lady their tickets, and waited a minute before stepping forward again. 

“Oh my god she didn’t notice my baby,” Ahsoka whispered to Rex, and then they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. With that, they were ushered forward and started into the haunted house. Firstly, they made their way into a garden with a long winding path, passing scarecrows and dead bodies. 

“Oh look at that, it’s a dead body,” Echo hummed, holding onto the back of Fives’ jacket. 

There was a shack coming up, and Cody, who was leading, hesitated to step into it. “Go Codes!” Rex yelled. Cody stepped in, practically sprinting to the other side to get out. There was no jumpscare, merely a couple deadly weapons lying about and dead animals hanging in the shack. 

“Cody you coward you’re afraid of weapons and dead animals! You’re a fucking soldier man! That’s your fucking job!” Shouted Rex from behind him, “Well if used to be your job but now you’re Kenobi’s sugar baby full time.” 

“I will fucking strangle you, vod.” Said Cody, with quite the fury until there was strobe lights and stun gun noises which scared him and made him jump, burying his head in Rex’s neck. Now, Rex could have easily made fun of him for ‘cheating on Obi’ but instead he hugged Cody back until he calmed down a bit. Then Ahsoka grabbed Cody’s arm and asked him if she could take the lead, Rex following behind her.

Ahsoka lead, Rex right behind her, with Anakin changing positions constantly, staying mostly near Rex. Cody held onto Rex’s sleeve and Anakin’s jacket, making sure the excitable ex-general didn’t get lost. Hardcase Echo Kix and Fives were all attached in some way to each other, practically in a circle. They wandered into the actual house section passing several skeletons and making there way into what looked like a library, with books stacked all the way up the walls. There was a loud bell ringing, and as the passed the fireplace, on the opposite sound, somebody jumped out at them and screamed, banging the wall. Rex, Anakin, and Cody all yelled, Anakin’s yell sounding more like something that would fit Ahsoka’s yell, and Cody and Ahsoka both laughed at him for it. “The hell did you not get scared by that?” Rex said to Ahsoka, holding her close to his body. 

“I dunno, think I felt it coming or something,” Ahsoka replied.

After noticing Ahsoka hadn’t gotten scared much, Rex jump scared her from behind and picked her up. She shrieked and actually ended up kicking Anakin in the leg as he was in front of her. Rex laughed hard and didn’t let her down. He basically carried her through the second half of the house. She was getting a little over stimulated because the dust and cluster of bodies messed with her echolocation. In the library, Fives brushed against a wall, the books touching some exposed skin around his ankles which made him jump and scream, practically pulling Kix and Echo’s arms out of their sockets. While Hardcase was busy laughing at Fives and actor dressed as a knife wielding maniac jumped out in front of him which made him collapse to the ground.

“Jesus fuckin Christ!” Hardcase exclaimed, as Fives and Jesse hauled him up. 

“Watch your mouth,” the actor yelled in Hardcase’s face who promptly screeched. There was a small break as the group waited to be directed in a direction, and the eight of them were lead by a man with a pig mask and bloody chainsaw into a very small and cramped elevator, where it was dead quiet. 

In the silence, Ahsoka whispered, “Anyone want some cotton candy?” Promptly, the floor beneath them dropped, and they all screamed. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

“‘Soka you can’t offer to let them eat our child!” 

“But Rex, I’ve already eaten our child!”

“Oh god we’re horrible parents!” 

“Noodle didn’t even get to meet his brother!” 

Anakin looks at the two and shakes his head. “You two fucking idiots are fucking perfect for each other.” 

“They literally share one brain cell it’s a miracle they’re still alive” said Kix, no one disagreed with him but, then again, no one openly agreed with him yet it was more or less unanimous. They moved to the next room with yet another jumpscare, this time the actor was dressed like the grim reaper. He was standing next to a toilet that looked rather disgusting which prompted Kix to tell the man “Sir, I am concerned for your digestive health.” 

The actor didn’t respond, yet Jesse, upon noticing the filthy toilet, decided to contribute his two cents and screamed at the top of his lungs like he was barking orders in the battle field, “That’s fucking disgusting!” Which earned him a slap on the head from Cody who reminded him they could get kicked out for cussing.

They wandered away from there, following the path, and ended up in a room full of fog, with strobe lights. “Holy shit,” Ahsoka cursed, immediately falling back into Rex’s arms. 

“I got you baby, don’t worry, I got you,” he promised, holding her close to his body as her montrals struggled to make sense of all the input. “Anakin, how do we get out of here?” 

“No fucking clue I can’t see shit,” Anakin laughed, holding on to Ahsoka’s hand for comfort. “Cody you got anything?”

“Yeah the exact is usually by the light, so-“ he screamed, getting jump scared by a hidden actor. “There’s a man! There’s a person! Just FYI! Just so you know.”

“Kix why does it look like photos!” Screams Hardcase, in Kix’s sad because he can’t tell how close they are, while he stumbles and walks face first into the wall, scratching his cheek on the painted plywood. 

“Strobe lights make brain say wtf,” Kix explains, Hardcase nods taking it as a reasonable answer. The group of Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, Fives, and Echo ended up being separated from Ani, Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka as there human chair of hands and or grabbing on to lose clothing had broken when the actor popped up and scared them. 

Another actor wearing a LED flashing mask with a smiley face and x’s for eyes made his presence known behind Jesse. But, instead of being scared, Jesse recognized the mask from a movie and promptly told the actor he was an anarchist like the movie character, much to everyone’s confusion. “Jesse you can’t just say shit like that!” Shouted Echo even though he couldn’t find Jesse since the strobe lights were messing with his vision.

“Oh my god we lost the others,” Cody said once they made their way out of the strobe lights.

“Leave them,” Rex immediately answered. Anakin broke into laughter. 

“Just leave them! They can’t be saved!” He declared, which made him and Rex burst into laughter. 

“Swear to Force, leave them, they can’t be helped anymore,” Cody giggled. As the were laughing their asses off though, the others caught up with them, and crashed into them. 

“Strobe lights make brain say wtf,” Hardcase promptly told them.

“Did he have an aneurysm?” Asked Cody. 

“Not one that’s ruptured,” replied Kix, nonchalantly. 

“Allllrighty then.” Said Cody, not quite getting it. 

“Alright men, and Snip’s and Carl, let’s do a head count before we keep going. Okay so sugar baby, Ahsoka and baby, Cap’n, the twins, the child, Kix, and Jesse I believe we have everyone?”

“Ay Ay Skyguy now let’s gooooooooo” Shouted Ahsoka, dragging the group onward.

Cody mumbled something about how he wasn’t a sugar baby, face hot with embarrassment, but Rex only laughed at him, pushing him forward so he was next to him and Anakin as they walked through the winding maze of a backyard, filled with mausoleums, which Hardcase pointed out was very weird, but did not question the dead bodies lying around. 

The back yard ended, and it was almost like they ended up in a marsh. They passed over a shaky bridge, which Fives apparently did not like because he made Echo and Jesse drag him across, and they entered a long shack that got increasingly narrower as they walked. 

“Holy Force,” Echo cursed, as he stumbled around, nearly blind. “Can’t see shit,” he laughed, accidentally hitting someone in the face. 

Ahsoka shrieked, she was already a bit spooked out and a ‘dismembered hand’ hitting her smack dab in the face was not what she needed right then. 

“Who the fuck hit my wife!” Screamed Rex, shaking with fury and enveloping Ahsoka in a hug. 

“Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to command-“ before Echo could finish his sentence he was cut off by Rex smacking him in the face. 

“That was for Ahsoka and Carl!” 

Ahsoka curled into his shoulder, “Aw babe you called me your wife!” Rex flushed a deep red. It appears he did. Maybe it was the domestic feeling of the night, the thought of having a child with the woman he loved so much. Maybe it was just a Freudian slip, brought on by the adrenaline rush and the unpredictability of the night. But, as they all say, when one fumbles their words often the innermost truth comes out. 

Anakin looked at Rex, eyebrows raised. “Watch yourself,” he warned, and Rex laughed, clapping Anakin on the back of the neck and pulling him into a half hug. 

“Alright y’all, we ready to keep going or is someone gonna have a heart to heart, hmm?” Kix snarked, pushing his glasses up his nose (yes he has glasses, I will not be accepting any criticism at this time). 

“Yes, c’mon sugar baby, lets go get scared!” Hardcase called, throwing his arm around Cody’s shoulder and pulling him along.

“This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you!” Cody grumbled to Hardcase halfheartedly, shrugging his arm off. 

“Aw c’mon Kodes don’t be such a grouch! You’ll get to see the general soon enough! For the time being you gotta deal with us but I mean hey, we’re not THAT bad are we?” 

Cody side eyed him, almost glaring. 

“C’mon daddy Kodes cheer up!” Ahsoka shouted, perking up significantly. She then jumped on his back for a piggy back ride, this was not a rare occurrence and all clones who were around her regularly simply expected it as a fact, yet she forgot about her cotton candy baby. It got crushed, hurting Cody’s back and making her fall of backwards and into Anakin who grumbled about having to save her ass for the fourth? time today.

“Ouch,” Ahsoka and Cody said unanimously, then laughed at each other. 

“Force, c’mon,” Rex rolled his eyes, grabbing Ahsoka’s hand, Cody’s elbow, and making sure that Anakin was holding onto his jacket before starting off again, the other four following, all attached in some way. 

“Rex, your baby momma wants to eat the baby,” Ahsoka hummed, patting her stomach. They were passing through what looked like the a junkyard, and a scary clown jumped out at them, screaming and laughing wildly. 

“Shit, fuck!” Rex yelled, jumping and pulling Ahsoka towards him, which happened to also pull her in front of him and toward the clown. 

“The FUCK Rex! I am the mother of your child and you pushed me so I was between you and the clown! The fucking clown! It’s not even scary! It’s just a children’a entertainer with some fake blood! And you hid behind me! Seriously!”

“What no baby I was protecting you!”

“By moving me closer to the ‘attacker’ and hiding behind me!”

“What no that’s not what happened I pulled you away from him!”

“No the fuck you did not you grabbed my shoulder, pulled me back, and turned me towards him! I was in fornt of him! You moved me closer! How is that protecting me?!” 

Anakin rolled his eyes and pulled the quarreling couple appart. “Yeah yeah trouble in paradise, Rex is a pussy and got his ass in trouble, now kiss and make up-wait no don’t kiss that’s my little sister! Ya know what I’m gonna be the adult in the group, can we please move on while you take your lovers’ spat and put it on hold?” Rex and Ahsoka nod begrudgingly and stop arguing for the time being. 

“Maybe they’ll forget about the sugar baby thing now,” Cody whispers to himself.

“Alright c’mon, quit upsetting your sugar child. And the sugar baby,” Fives said, pulling the group into the next area, which looked to be close to the end. 

A man popped out, holding a chainsaw, and pointed them in the direction of a claustrophobic looking passage, where two inflated wall-like things formed a passage to the other side. 

Echo, sadly at the end, tried his hardest not to squirm as the chainsaw roared close to his ears. He curled in on himself slightly, laughing, and pushing into Fives in front of him to try to get away. They made it to the other side, and were met with two more chainsaw carrying men in pig masks. Echo, deciding that he did not want to be in the back again, sprinted away and towards the exit, which was just ahead of them. 

Cody followed him, not quite as rushed, but still quickly. Anakin squirmed away from the chainsaws, laughing, and shoved Rex in front of him. 

“Hi!” Rex said to the actor, perfectly calmly. “This is my wife. We’re pregnant. Our babies name is Carl.” 

Ahsoka burst into laughter, using Rex as a crutch.

“IM SORRY I ATE YOUr BAGEL!” Fives screamed at the actor, for no apparent reason. He had reached that level of fear at the haunted house where he just started saying random things. Why a pig with a chainsaw would eat a bagel is beyond the force but it brought Fives some comfort. 

Kix shook his head at his brother, dragging Fives and his ‘twin’ along as Hardcase followed, running to keep up. They entered what looked to be a run down shack, nothing inherently scary from the looks of it. When, all of the sudden, strobe lights blared and a giant two meter wide mechanical spider jumped down from the ceiling. Now, everyone screamed like little girls to say the least. But Kix, oh boy. Kix shrieked and stumbled backwards into Cody’s arms. Every nerve in his body was signaling to run but he was too paralyzed with fear that he couldn’t channel the energy to do anything but shriek. Cody ended up dragging him out of there.

“Jesus absolute holy fucking Christ!” Kix gasped out as they made it out and Cody righted him on his feet. 

“Good god, man it’s an animatronic spider,” Cody deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up they’re scary!” Kix exclaimed back, voice creeping up a couple octaves. 

“Alright bug boy, cmon,” Cody rolled his eyes and grabbed Kix’s shoulder, pulling him forward to catch up with the others, but Kix planted his feet, staring ahead.  
“Oh you gotta be shittin’ me, what now?” Cody rolled his eyes, then turned to see what he was looking at. Right as he turned around, a man in a scarecrow mask popped into his vision, startling him so much he nearly fell. “Agh!” He yelled, jerking away and into Kix. “Hi!” 

“GUYS! BUBBLES!” Ahsoka yelled, and sprinted up to them, grabbing both of their sleeves. “Hi Mr. Scarecrow!” 

Ahsoka drags Kix and Cody through the bubbles, giggling like a child and throwing them on every clone trooper in her vicinity.  
Fives, upon seeing the scarecrow man, thought he was awesome and shouted, “Hey Mr Scarecrow can we get your autograph please!”

Kix slapped him on the back of the head. “What the fuck Fives that’s so offensive and fucking ableist.”

Fives stood there for a moment, puzzled, unable to tell of Kix was joking or not. “Wut?” He asked, face devoid of complex thought. 

“Fives, the scarecrow didn’t have hands. You asked him for his autograph!” 

Ahsoka burst into laughter. “Oh my fucking gods Fives you absolute fucking idiot how rude!” 

Fives decided he couldn’t let Ahsoka insult him like that, yet he knew he would lose an argument over if he truly is ‘a fucking idiot’ decided the next best thing would be violence. He stood behind the former commander and threw one arm over her shoulders across the front of her body while the other held her arms down and he dragged her towards the bubble filled abyss. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Ahsoka shrieked, grappling to get away from Fives. 

Fives did not give up, merely jerked her to the bubbles, before tossing her into the ones on the ground. She recovered, and only her feet got into the bubbles, so she immediately sprung back at Fives, grabbing his arms and hooking a foot around his, trying to trip him. It nearly succeeded, but he caught himself and jumped at her, grabbing her shoulder and arm, and yanking her to him, unbalancing her just long enough to wrap his arms around her waist and toss her down into the bubbles. 

She yelped, and couldn’t catch herself, flying into the bubbles, so thick that she couldn’t be seen anymore.

Ahsoka, still not accepting defeat, used the force to throw Fives into the bubbles. Only thing is, she couldn’t exactly see and with her emotions running high her mind was clouded and she didn’t have the best control. She ended up sending Anakin into the bubbles with Fives, the two crashing on top of each other. 

“God kriffing’ dammit snips, I thought I taught you better!”

“Sorry Skyguy I was aiming for Fives!”

“So you confused my force signature with Fives’??? How is that even possible especially with all of his brothers around!” 

“I didn’t confuse his with yours, I accidentally grabbed both of you, sor-ry!”

Rex rolled his eyes, more than used to the two’s constant bickering. He grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and pulled her up off the ground, pulling her into a hug after he saw her shivering. Echo helped Fives up, also shaking his head, while Kix and Jesse tried to help Anakin, only to be waved off by their prideful former general.

“Rexy I’m cold,” Ahsoka mumbled burying into his arms. 

“Yeah, I can tell, baby.” 

“Rex I’m cold too,” Anakin joked. 

“I don’t control the weather,” Rex shot back. 

Anakin’s mouth dropped open, fake-offended, and he clapped a hand over his heart. 

“Hey, if I’m Obi’s sugar baby, why isn’t Anakin Padmé’s sugar baby?” Cody  
asked. 

“Well, see, Anakin is completely a sugar baby, but he knows this. He has ultimate sugar baby attitude. But you, you do not, and you get mad easily, therefor this is fun for us,” Hardcase explained, patting Cody on the shoulder. 

Anakin opened his mouth, then closed it and shrugged. They had a point. 

“On an unrelated, and hopefully distracting note, who tops in your relationship?” Rex asked Cody, which made Ahsoka giggle, shaking both of their bodies. He leaned down to kiss her gently by the ear before shushing her and whispering, “Quiet baby I wanna hear his response.”

“Oh everyone knows Obi is the top. Cody has bottom energy written all over him. Plus, he’s used to taking Kenobi’s orders.” Ani stated with a devilish smirk and a wink. 

Cody turned beet red. Though who could blame him his sex life just became the main topic of their family discussion. 

Everyone but Cody and Ani were laughing so hard they broke out into a coughing fit. 

“Y-yeah Kodes who’s the top? Do you let the general tie you up and stuff? Or are you his pillow princess?” Jesse questions, unable to keep a straight face and relying on Kix to stay upright while he fights off a coughing-mixed-with-laughter fit.

Cody’s mouth was stuck open, flushed red, and staring at the group.  
“What the fuck,” he said passionately. 

That made Anakin laugh, and he slapped Cody on the shoulder. “Well I vote pillow princess, he’s much too cute and dumb to be anything else,” Anakin grinned. “As much as I hate to think about what my master is doing in his sheets, he’s definitely your top.”

“‘Hate to think about it???’ COUDLA FOOLED ME WITH HOW MUCH YOURE TALKING ABOUT IT!!” Cody yelled, horrified. “Let’s move on, huh? Rex, how’s your and Ahsoka’s sex, huh??” 

“Dirty and just the best, next question,” Rex answered without hesitation, earning a slap on the chest from a mortified Ahsoka. 

Anakin’s face turns cold and he looks about a second away from killing an entire planet. “Rex, you lay one hand on my little sister and I will skin you alive for touching her and your death will be slow and agonizing. Understand?” Anakin’s voice was slow and threatening, his eyes flashing red with anger. All of his muscles were pulled taught, straining, causing his whole body to shake and almost convulse. Grimly reminding the group of Anakin’s darkest hours.

Rex gulped. 

Ahsoka shifted away from him and rested her hand on Anakin’s arm. “Ani, Rex has never done anything to hurt me. And if he did you know you’re the first person I’d call and we’d kick his ass together, okay?” 

Anakin visibly relaxed at her touch, though the tension in the air was thick and suffocating. 

Fives, unable to handle long pauses, decided to pretend like that didn’t just happen. “Well so um Cody like are you his slave or something? Like how kinky is the general? He’s the top but is he like dominant? What does it feel like taking it up the-“ 

Cody slapped his hand over Fives’ mouth. “No further questions.”

“Fives I think you know damn well what it feels like,” Echo rolled his eyes.  
Fives looked at him, something indistinguishable in his face. 

“Oh, I mean, I’m joking, you wouldn’t know a thing,” Echo deadpanned. 

Fives looked at him again. 

“Dude I’m trying to make this better, help me out here,” Echo rolled his eyes again. 

“Fives?” Hardcase started. 

“Let’s move on, cmon the line’s getting long,” Fives said, face a mask of emptiness. 

Ahsoka and Rex shared a look. “A’ight, let’s go.” 

The group finally started towards the next attraction- a smaller walk through called The Basement.


End file.
